The Chinese Game (29/08/09)
The lads served up a bumper edition this week, as both Parker and Grampus ordered food! Parker went for the Thai red curry with king prawn (or should that be Thai king prawn red curry? Heh heh), while Grampus had the salt and pepper chilli prawns for starters, Singapore noodles for mains and a pancake roll for sundries. Parker says: shall we play the game? Grampus says: yeah mine will be quite easy to guess I think I'll guess yours first if that's ok Parker says: okay here we go! Grampus says: crispy fish Parker says: no Grampus says: satay Parker says: no ask proper questions 'Grampus says:' wdid it arrive in a perspex box Parker says: aye, oh aye 'Grampus says:' did it cost sub-ayrton? Parker says: indeed Grampus says: start6er? Parker says: main course i just ordered a main course, nothing else Grampus says: was it fish? Parker says: no Grampus says: beef? Parker says: no Grampus says: duck Parker says: no, that would be quackers! Grampus says: send me the BILL! Chicken Parker says: nein Grampus says: pork Parker says: i beg your pardon?! Grampus says: I only asked if you wanted a portion Parker says: dont be so foul! = and so on Grampus says: pork Parker says: no Grampus says: hmm Parker says: no, not ham Grampus says: can't be lamb, chinese peple don't eeat lamb no meat at all? Parker says: did i say it was a chinese meal? Grampus says: it's the chinese game Parker says: yes, but i had satay the other week Grampus says: if it's not chinese you can fuck off Parker says: its from indochina Grampus says: I had a ruddy chinese when I didn't even want one JUST so I could play this gME FOR YOU Parker says: bye Grampus says: what? Parker says: youre being difficult Grampus says: and at the first sign, you run away? talk me out of it Parker says: its a thai dish, but bought in the chinese takeaway the satay i had was indonesian. you didnt complain THEN, dont complain NOW Grampus says: with no meat/fish/poultry at all? Parker says: wrong Grampus says: i've said all those you have said no to all of them so far Parker says: correct, so far Grampus says: prawns Parker says: which sort? Grampus says: king ones Parker says: no need to swear! Grampus says: is that right? Parker says: correct now just guess the dish Grampus says: king prawn in a sauce with noodles Parker says: no Grampus says: sauce? rice Parker says: sauce, yes. the dish has a name no rice Grampus says: indonesian sauce Parker says: come on Grampus says: is it a famous dish? Parker says: yes, its one of the main thai ones its very simple Grampus says: green curry Parker says: its not a proper name like "satay" its just a generic name Grampus says: red curry Parker says: oooooh, close BINGO Grampus says: YEAH! Parker says: so say the dish in full otherwise it doesnt count and you have to die Grampus says: Thai red curry with prawns King prawn red curry Parker says: no Grampus says: thai style red curry with king prawn Parker says: wrong Grampus says: I don't accept these conditions Parker says: Thai red curry with king prawn or Thai king prawn red curry Grampus says: come on, my answer was pretty correct thai style red curry with king prawn Parker says: yeah okay i'll give you half points Grampus says: I don't have to die? Parker says: not for now Grampus says: sweet. Oooh what was it like anyway? I wish I'd had that Parker says: hot. i was going "oooh" all the way through! lots of chilli seeds in it luckily i had a glass of cloudy lemonade by my side Grampus says: it must have made a MONKEY out of you then! Parker says: APEing hell! my turn to ask you the questions now Grampus says: Have you got any left? you could warm it up under the GORILLA give me 5 minutes please old chum, I need a wee and a fag Parker says: sure, but youll lose 1 point for each additonal minute Grampus says: no ok LET's GO I had a starter, a main and some sundries Parker says: okay, firs tthing's first. was it chinese? Grampus says: yes as agreed Parker says: was it vegetarian? Grampus says: NO! Parker says: lets start with the main course was it poultry? Grampus says: THis is the starter we're talking about ? oh te main course I see. It certainly had oultry in it. Parker says: chicken? Grampus says: yes Parker says: would you say this main course was spicy/hot? Grampus says: yes Parker says: noodles? Grampus says: yes Parker says: chicken chow mein Grampus says: no close though Parker says: chicken chop suey Grampus says: no it didn't just have chicken in it Parker says: is it a popular dish? Grampus says: I think so ok i made a mistake it's from the chinese but isn't actually chinese, a bit like yours Parker says: singapore noodles Grampus says: YEAH! 1 point Parker says: the clue was in the title, how could you make that mistake? Grampus says: I know, the starter? Parker says: prawn crackers? Grampus says: no, they are sundries Parker says: was the starter meat-based as well? Grampus says: but my sundries wasn't them either not meat no Parker says: was it a soup? Grampus says: no although My wife always has soup Parker says: was the started rice-based? Grampus says: no Parker says: noodles? Grampus says: no Parker says: so vegetarian without noodles or rice Grampus says: not vegetarian Parker says: fishballs Grampus says: no Parker says: crispy prawns Grampus says: oohh no Parker says: battered prawns Grampus says: ooohh no Parker says: close? Grampus says: revy Parker says: battered shrimp Grampus says: no batter Parker says: ive got it BREADED prawns Grampus says: no salt and pepper chilli prawns Parker says: i'll take 1/4 of a point for that Grampus says: in no way will you Parker says: oh come on. you get 40,000 points for a right answer, im sure you can spare 1/4 of a point Grampus says: alright then sundries? Parker says: wasnt there a dessert? Grampus says: no Parker says: for sundries i think you had chopsticks Grampus says: no I've won this anyway, it was a pancake roll Parker says: in a walnut soiree you didnt even give me a chance you twat Grampus says: you were saying walnuts Parker says: i won anyway Grampus says: you were 10 points behind and there's only 8 points available for sundries Parker says: no, i guessed your main course MUCH sooner than you guessed mine i asked proper questions, you dicked around Grampus says: only because I had MORE food stop it Parker says: there doesnt have to always be a winner just enjoy the moment Grampus says: i'm THIS close to logging off Parker says: *shoves you even closer*